<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skam DC Season 4 Episode 9: Do You Know What You Want? by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520798">Skam DC Season 4 Episode 9: Do You Know What You Want?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC'>skamDC (bramgreenfeld)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam DC: Season 4 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Safiyya Bashir knows that this is going to be one of the most important years of her life. Junior year is one of the biggest things that colleges look at, and she’s determined to make it count. It should have been easy - she was the clear frontrunner for editor of the school newspaper this year, and there certainly aren’t any distractions in her love life. What she never expected was opposition from someone she’d tried hard to ignore, the return of old friends from her past - and that she might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Safiyya Bashir/Ruby Rahim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam DC: Season 4 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MONDAY 2:49PM: NOT GOING TO LIE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MONDAY, NOVEMBER 9TH, 2:49PM</p>
<p>EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL</p>
<p>SAFIYYA is in the midst of a pack of students escaping the school building. She sees the rest of the GIRL SQUAD standing on the sidewalk and begins to move through the crowd, trying to make her way to them.</p>
<p>She slows down suddenly - KAYVAN is sitting on the railing, looking out towards the parking lot. She makes a split second decision and approaches him.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Kayvan?</p>
<p>KAYVAN glances down at her. He looks surprised, but not angry.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>...hey.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Um, I don't want to hold you up or anything, so I'll be quick about this.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>Okay?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA takes a deep breath, trying to slow down her thoughts.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I don't want to apologize for Jameel. That's not my place. But I want you to know that he really does feel bad about what happened. And that he misses you. Like, a lot.</p>
<p>KAYVAN nods. His face is carefully blank, in a way that it's obvious that he's forcing himself not to get emotional.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>Did he tell you that?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Not exactly, but...it's really obvious. Whenever he talks about you, or whenever anyone else mentions you, he just sort of...you know.</p>
<p>She hasn't explained very well, but he still gets it. He looks back out towards the parking lot, away from SAFIYYA.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I told him to talk to you. I don't know if he will, but if he does...please listen to him.</p>
<p>KAYVAN nods.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>Yeah. I will.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA smiles.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I miss you too, you know?</p>
<p>KAYVAN can't help but smile as well.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>No, you don't. I know that I was your least favorite one of Jameel's friends.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>That doesn't mean that I don't miss you.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>Wow, you didn't even deny it.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA laughs.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, I'm not going to lie.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>Yeah, I wouldn't either.</p>
<p>He sighs, pulling his knee up to his chest.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>You miss him, don't you?</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>Yeah, of course I do. He was my best friend and then everything was just...</p>
<p>He makes an exploding motion with his hands. SAFIYYA nods - she gets it.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>He still cares about you. I know he does. And things might not ever be the same as they were, but that doesn't mean that they won't ever be okay again.</p>
<p>KAYVAN nods. He glances out to the parking lot again to see a car pulling up to the curb.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>That's Nadia. I should go.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Bye. It was really nice talking to you.</p>
<p>KAYVAN smiles.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>You too.</p>
<p>He jumps down off of the railing, jogging towards the car. SAFIYYA walks away, towards where the girls are waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TUESDAY 9:33PM: PLAYING AGAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 10TH, 9:33PM</p>
<p>Kids by OneRepublic plays as we see a game of Among Us set on the Skeld map. We see a purple crewmate wearing the fedora tentatively enter electrical, starting the upload data task. The task gets to 99%, and then a body is reported. The music stops abruptly.</p>
<p>INT. BASHIR HOUSE, SAFIYYA'S BEDROOM</p>
<p>We see SAFIYYA on her bed, the game open on her phone and Discord open on her computer. She lets out a groan, unmuting herself.</p>
<p>ELI (O.S.)<br/>It was in admin.</p>
<p>HOLLY (O.S.)<br/>Okay, who's Ratatou - ill?</p>
<p>AUGUST (O.S.)<br/>His name is <em>ratatouille</em>.</p>
<p>WILLA (O.S.)<br/>His name is Remy, what the fuck?</p>
<p>KAI (O.S.)<br/>Remy the ratatouille, the rat of all my dreams...</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Kai, stop talking, you're dead.</p>
<p>JASPER (O.S.)<br/>Why didn't you spell his name right, August?</p>
<p>AUGUST (O.S.)<br/>It didn't fit.</p>
<p>HOLLY (O.S.)<br/>Okay, the real question is why I saw you vent.</p>
<p>ELI laughs.</p>
<p>ELI (O.S.)<br/>Shit, dude...</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>There's a vent in admin, right?</p>
<p>HOLLY (O.S.)<br/>Yeah, and I saw him in caf - I think the vent goes there, right? And then he saw me and started coming after me, so...</p>
<p>AUGUST (O.S.)<br/>That's not true. I was in electrical.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Um, <em>I</em> was in electrical and I didn't see you there.</p>
<p>The voting period begins, and everyone instantly starts casting votes. AUGUST doesn't say anything, not even voting ends and the screen shows that everyone has voted for him.</p>
<p>JASPER (O.S.)<br/>Did he vote for himself?</p>
<p>AUGUST (O.S.)<br/>I know when I'm beat.</p>
<p>WILLA (O.S.)<br/>That's everyone, right?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, we already ejected Keira.</p>
<p>A brown crewmate with a plant on its head flies across the screen. Text appears: "ratatouill was ejected. 0 imposters remain".</p>
<p>Everyone cheers. JUDE tries to speak, but it registers on JASPER'S mic, resulting in a lot of echoing.</p>
<p>KEIRA (O.S.)<br/>Are you guys in the same room?</p>
<p>Both boys mute, and, after a few moments, unmute.</p>
<p>JASPER (O.S.)<br/>Yeah, sorry. I went to my room, you can hear us now, right?</p>
<p>KAI (O.S.)<br/>Yeah, you're good.</p>
<p>JUDE (O.S.)<br/>I can't believe that you guys never found my body.</p>
<p>WILLA (O.S.)<br/>Where were you?</p>
<p>KEIRA (O.S.)<br/>He was in the very bottom of shields.</p>
<p>JASPER (O.S.)<br/>I didn't even know that you were dead.</p>
<p>JUDE (O.S.)<br/>You were sitting right next to me and you didn't know I was dead?</p>
<p>JASPER (O.S.)<br/>I was kind of in the zone.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Keira, you were really fucking good this round.</p>
<p>KEIRA (O.S.)<br/>Thank you!</p>
<p>THEO (O.S.)<br/>Yeah, you killed me like five seconds in. The only reason you got kicked off was because Eli mixed up pink and brown for some reason.</p>
<p>ELI (O.S.)<br/>Yeah, sorry about that.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Don't be sorry, we won.</p>
<p>THEO (O.S.)<br/>Are we playing again?</p>
<p>Everyone agrees.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I might sit out this next round. I'm going to go get ready for bed.</p>
<p>ELI (O.S.)<br/>Shit, is it already nighttime?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Apparently. Time flies.</p>
<p>WILLA (O.S.)<br/>Is there anyone else who wanted to play? Blaise, Theo...</p>
<p>JUDE (O.S.)<br/>Blaise was rehearsing something for orchestra, and I think Theo's on a date with Callum or something.</p>
<p>KEIRA (O.S.)<br/>We'll just play with nine, then?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I'll go as fast as I can.</p>
<p>She leaves the game and mutes and deafens herself.</p>
<p>INT. BASHIR HOUSE, HALLWAY</p>
<p>SAFIYYA walks down the hallway quickly. She slows down once she comes closer to JAMEEL'S room, hearing voices from the other side of the half-open door.</p>
<p>JAMEEL (O.S.)<br/>Yeah, I was thinking about maybe taking a gap year, but my parents weren't big fans of the idea.</p>
<p>She pauses just outside of his room, far enough away that he won't see her. JAMEEL is seated at his desk, looking at his computer.</p>
<p>KAYVAN (O.S.)<br/>Yeah, same. I really want to just figure out what I want to do before I actually start doing it.</p>
<p>JAMEEL moves slightly, just enough for SAFIYYA to see KAYVAN on the screen.</p>
<p>JAMEEL  <br/>Mood. Do you have any idea what you want? Because I have no fucking clue.</p>
<p>KAYVAN<br/>I don't know, maybe something with psychology - </p>
<p>SAFIYYA steps back - she's seen enough. She closes the door as quietly as possible and walks back down the hall. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THURSDAY 3:10PM: LIFE AND DEATH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 12TH, 3:10PM</p>
<p>INT. COFFEE SHOP</p>
<p>The girl squad enters the coffee shop they usually hang out in together, caught up in conversation. They go over to their typical table by the window.</p>
<p>THEO<br/>You guys all want your usual drinks, right?</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Have you memorized our orders?</p>
<p>THEO<br/>Um, yeah? We go here all the time.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>Not as much lately, though.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Winter break's coming up soon. We'll have a lot more time then.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, but we have so much work to do first. Why do teachers always give us so much stuff at the end of the semester? Are they scared of time running out, or something?</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Honestly, they probably are.</p>
<p>THEO groans.</p>
<p>THEO<br/>Okay, no more talking about work. School's over.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>A little more talking about work. I want to know what happened to Pants.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Pants?</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>The frog!</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>You forget him so quickly.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I didn't forget him, I just didn't realize that you'd all just agreed to call him Pants for some reason.</p>
<p>THEO<br/>Why wouldn't we call him that? That's his name.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>...anyway, we finished our report and released him last week.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>You just sent him back into the wild?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah? That was the assignment.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>Can he survive out there after living in captivity for so long, though?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA shrugs.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I mean, I hope so. We were supposed to recreate his environment as accurately as possible, so he should be fine if we did it right.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>I bet you did.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I do too.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>I mean, that won't stop him from getting run over by a lawnmower...</p>
<p>HOLLY gasps.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>No, don't say that. He'll be fine.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>You seem really attached to him.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>He lived with me for a week. He was a good roommate.</p>
<p>THEO<br/>There's a poem about that, you know. Not, like, a frog being Holly's roommate, but a frog getting run over by a lawnmower.</p>
<p>HOLLY laughs.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>What?</p>
<p>THEO<br/>Yeah, this guy runs over a frog and thinks about the meaning of life and death.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Wow. It truly do be like that sometimes.</p>
<p>THEO glances over her shoulder.</p>
<p>THEO<br/>Shit, the line's getting kind of long. I should go, I'll order for everyone.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Thanks, Theo!</p>
<p>THEO smiles, then stands up and gets in line.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>That reminds me - we're doing a student-submitted poetry thing for the next issue of the newspaper if any of you guys are interested.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>So it's going well with the paper?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA nods.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, definitely. I'm finishing up the current issue this weekend, and we'll be distributing it next Wednesday and Thursday - and you guys had better be reading it.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Of course!</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Any good articles?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Um, there's the one that I wrote about election day - not the actual election, but about the celebrations that we went to in front of the White House.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>Right, you were interviewing people!</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, I got some really good pictures too. I think I have some saved to my phone, let me see...</p>
<p>She takes out her phone, and the other girls gather around to look at it.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Those are so good.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>They really are. I'm so glad that we went to that, you know?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Same.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Same -</p>
<p>The FitBit on her wrist vibrates, and she tilts it to read it. Her entire demeanor changes almost immediately - her smile fades, and she stands up straighter, becoming much less relaxed.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Oh, God.</p>
<p>The other girls turn towards her, instantly realizing that something is wrong.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>What's up?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Is everything okay?</p>
<p>KEIRA nods, not seeming to really hear the girls.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Yeah, I just...I've got to head home.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>Already?</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Yeah, sorry, guys.</p>
<p>She rushes around the table, taking her jacket from the back of her chair and exiting the coffee shop. As soon as she leaves, THEO returns to the table, looking perplexed.</p>
<p>THEO<br/>What just happened?</p>
<p>She begins handing everyone their drinks.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>She got a text and said she had to go.</p>
<p>THEO<br/>Oh.</p>
<p>She picks KEIRA'S phone up from the table and holds it up.</p>
<p>THEO<br/>She left her phone.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Oh, no.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I think she lives on the way to my place, I could probably drop it off on my way home?</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>That's on my way, too.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>We could walk together.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Cool.</p>
<p>She takes out her phone, typing out a quick text. Everyone else's phones vibrate.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Wait, no, don't look at that.</p>
<p>HOLLY<br/>...you just texted the group chat to tell Keira that she forgot her phone, didn't you.</p>
<p>WILLA groans and hides her face in HOLLY'S shoulder. The girls all burst into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THURSDAY 4:20PM: A SIGN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 12TH, 4:20PM</p>
<p>Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood plays over shots of DC streets - red and brown leaves coating the ground, the tree branches almost completely bare, the sun sinking low in the sky.</p>
<p>EXT. DC STREET</p>
<p>We follow SAFIYYA and WILLA as they walk down the street. The song fades out as they begin to speak.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Have you ever been to Keira's?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA shakes her head. She kicks at some leaves on the ground.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>No. We just end up walking together sometimes, so I know she lives over here. Right in this building, I think.</p>
<p>The girls turn and enter the building.</p>
<p>INT. APARTMENT BUILDING, HALLWAY</p>
<p>WILLA knocks on the door and steps back. They exchange glances.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>I don't hear anything.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Maybe we got the wrong apartment.</p>
<p>WILLA shakes her head.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>No, I swear it was this one. It said 3C was Bright.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA comes closer to the door again, but before she can get very close, it swings open again. SAFIYYA steps backwards quickly.</p>
<p>A small blonde woman is standing on the other side of the door. She frowns at the girls. She's clearly exhausted, holding onto the door, but trying hard not to let it show.The </p>
<p>WOMAN<br/>Hello?</p>
<p>It takes the girls a moment to speak.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Um, hi, does Keira Bright live here?</p>
<p>The woman nods.</p>
<p>KEIRA'S MOTHER<br/>Yes, that's my daughter.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Um, we're some of her friends, and she left her phone and her drink behind...we were just giving it back to her. </p>
<p>KEIRA'S MOTHER<br/>Oh, that's - </p>
<p>KEIRA (O.S.)<br/>Mom?</p>
<p>KEIRA comes into view, not seeming to notice the girls.</p>
<p>KEIRA  <br/>What are you doing up?</p>
<p>KEIRA'S MOTHER<br/>There was a knock at the door, I just wanted to -</p>
<p>KEIRA finally sees them.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Oh. Hey.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Hey!</p>
<p>KEIRA turns back to her mother.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Um, maybe you should get back to bed.</p>
<p>KEIRA'S MOTHER<br/>I'm fine, Keira, it was just a little - </p>
<p>KEIRA  <br/>Was it, though?</p>
<p>Her MOTHER sighs.</p>
<p>KEIRA'S MOTHER<br/>Fine, fine. It was nice meeting you...?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I'm Safiyya.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>And I'm Willa.</p>
<p>KEIRA'S MOTHER nods.</p>
<p>KEIRA'S MOTHER<br/>Right. It was nice meeting you two.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>You too!</p>
<p>KEIRA'S MOTHER walks away - she moves slowly, thinking about every step she takes. KEIRA turns back to the girls.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>What's up?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Um, you left your phone at the cafe.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>And your latte.</p>
<p>They hand her the phone and the latte. KEIRA takes them gratefully.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Oh, thanks. </p>
<p>They lapse into an awkward silence.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Is everything -</p>
<p>KEIRA glances over her shoulder.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Um, thank you guys for bringing my stuff, that was really nice of you. But I've got to go.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA blinks, surprised.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Okay. Bye.</p>
<p>KEIRA<br/>Bye, see you tomorrow.</p>
<p>She closes the door quickly. </p>
<p>EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING</p>
<p>SAFIYYA and WILLA exit the apartment building in silence.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Is it just me, or was that kind of...</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, something didn't seem right.</p>
<p>WILLA nods.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Should we ask Keira about it?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I mean, we should. She might not tell us what's going on, but she'd know that we're there for her, at least.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Yeah, exactly...</p>
<p>She trails off.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Oh my god.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>What?</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>Look!</p>
<p>She points at a spot behind SAFIYYA. SAFIYYA turns to see a frog sitting there in the shade.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>It's him! Pants!</p>
<p>SAFIYYA shakes her head.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>No, Pants was more brown than green - </p>
<p>WILLA<br/>No, it's him. I've decided it. That's Pants Bashir.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>If that's what you want to believe - you gave him a last name? Wouldn't it be Pants Bashir-Linwood?</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>I think he's a sign.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>A sign of what?</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>That everything's going to turn out okay for all of us.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA laughs.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Okay. If you say so.</p>
<p>WILLA<br/>I know so.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA shakes her head, but she's still smiling.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Whatever.</p>
<p>They walk away from the building together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FRIDAY 3:04PM: YOUR SOMEONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 13TH, 3:04PM</p>
<p>INT. BASHIR HOUSE, FOYER</p>
<p>SAFIYYA has earbuds in, I Like That by Janelle Monae playing as she enters the house. She's so wrapped up in the music that she doesn't realize that she's about to bump into RUBY.</p>
<p>RUBY<br/>Oh, sorry!</p>
<p>SAFIYYA removes her earbuds.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>No, it's my fault, sorry.</p>
<p>RUBY<br/>No, it's totally okay.</p>
<p>They just stand there for a moment, smiling awkwardly at each other. RUBY finally manages to break the silence.</p>
<p>RUBY<br/>Um, it's a good thing I saw you, actually. I mean, it's always good seeing you, but...I wanted to thank you for talking to Kayvan and Nadia.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S smile has grown wider, her face beginning to flush. She shakes her head.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>You don't need to thank me. I'm glad I did it.</p>
<p>RUBY<br/>Jameel seems different now, have you noticed?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, I have. Good different.</p>
<p>RUBY<br/>Definitely good different.</p>
<p>She clears her throat, gesturing towards the door.</p>
<p>RUBY<br/>I was just about to meet Jameel outside, we're headed to the skatepark. Do you want to join us?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA clearly wants to say yes, but forces herself to shake her head.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I've got a lot of work to do...but definitely next time.</p>
<p>RUBY nods.</p>
<p>RUBY<br/>It's cool. Maybe we can do something together sometime. Just the two of us.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>That sounds great.</p>
<p>RUBY waves, and then heads for the door. SAFIYYA stands there a moment, watching her leave, and then turns away. She can't stop herself from laughing, too happy to keep it all contained.</p>
<p>INT. BASHIR HOUSE, SAFIYYA'S BEDROOM</p>
<p>SAFIYYA is lying in her bed, reading through newspaper articles. She's put her earbuds back in, I Like That resuming. She's still smiling slightly, thinking about her earlier encounter with RUBY.</p>
<p>There's a knock on her door and she looks up, taking her earbuds out.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER pushes the door open slowly. SAFIYYA sits up.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Oh, you're home early!</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER nods.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>They let me go a little earlier today. What are you up to?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Just editing some articles for the paper.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER enters the room. SAFIYYA scoots over so that she can sit down next to her.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>You really love working on that, don't you?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA nods.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I really, really do.</p>
<p>She scrolls down the article on her screen.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>What's that one about?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I wrote this one, actually. It's about the celebrations in Black Lives Matter Plaza after Biden won the election.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>You and your friends went to that, didn't you?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA nods.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah. I took a lot of pictures, I even got some interviews. It was really incredible.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER smiles at her.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>I'm so proud of you, you know?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Really?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>Of course!</p>
<p>She wraps an arm around SAFIYYA, pulling her in for a side-hug. SAFIYYA smiles, leaning her head against her mother's shoulder - but after a moment, her smile fades.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Mom?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER looks down at her.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>Is something wrong? You look serious all of a sudden.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA shakes her head.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>No, nothing's wrong. I just...I like someone.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER laughs a little.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>Really?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA nods.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Mmhmm.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>Tell me about your someone, then.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA frowns, thinking.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Um...they're super nice. Really cool. Talented, and sweet, and funny. And I know that they're always going to be there for me, and...and I feel like myself when I'm with them.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER'S arm tightens around her.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>Sounds like a very good person to be around.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA nods.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yes. Very. But the thing is...it's not a boy.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>Of course Ruby isn't a boy.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S eyes widen, and she turns to stare at her. SAFIYYA'S MOTHER can't help but laugh.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>So?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>What do you mean, so?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>So, what do you think?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>What do I think?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA nods. Her MOTHER lets out a long sigh.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>Safiyya, are you happy?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA starts to think about it, but she doesn't really need to.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>I am.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>And do you know what you want?</p>
<p>SAFIYYA<br/>Yeah, I think so.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA'S MOTHER<br/>Then that's all there is, isn't it? You're my <em>daughter</em>. If you're happy, I'm happy.</p>
<p>SAFIYYA doesn't respond for a moment, just stares down at her covers. She pulls her MOTHER closer, falling into her arms. The camera zooms out as her MOTHER returns the embrace, the two of them staying like that for a while.</p>
<p>CUT TO END CREDITS.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>